Never
by Chire
Summary: Sora and Kairi have hated each other since childhood. When the two are forced to team up for a common goal, could romance actually exist? Or will they drive each other crazy along the way? SoraxKairi


**(AN) Ok so I've been itching to write a KH fic for freaking EVER. So happy to have finally started this haha, I've had the storyline in my head for ever and I just never really got around to really working on it. It's my first KH fic so I hope you enjoy!**

**Summary-- **Sora and Kairi have hated each other since childhood. When Kairi's mother, the owner of an extremely well known music downloading company, agrees to marry Sora's father, the owner of a very popular computer company, for business and profit all hell breaks loose. Reluctantly Sora and Kairi agree to work together to get their parents to split up, or else be siblings for the rest of their lives. And neither Sora nor Kairi want anything to do with each other, let alone be family.

**On to the story. Enjoy.**

"Oh no, oh no!!! I'm dead! I'm totally, positively _dead_!!!" Kairi Gainsborough ran as fast as the 2 inch high heels on her new knee-high converse would allow. This was no easy feet, because one: there were so many people on the large sidewalk that it made it nearly impossible to get anywhere without using a cab, and two: the redhead had to be one of the worst klutzes in whole world and thus kept stumbling over her own heels. But, bless her soul, she was damn well trying her hardest to get to one of largest buildings in the city; the MuraMura Music Company building. Kairi pushed her way through the crowd as fast as she could. Maybe, _just maybe, _no one had noticed her absence yet.

"Watch where your going!"

"Sorry!"

"Who do you think you are--"

"Sorry sir!!"

" Watch out!"

"Oh no, sorry…!" A middle aged man Kairi had accidentally pushed out of the way had dropped his shopping bag, spilling little white bags of white powder in every direction. Kairi tripped over her own feet and fell face first on the sidewalk.

Hundreds of loud gasps were coming from all direction as Kairi pushed herself up into a sitting position. She looked at the hundreds of little bags scattered all around and picked one up that was by her hand. "What the he--"

"Don't touch that you little bitch!" Kairi's head snapped up and her eyes immediately widened. The man she had run into was charging at her from the other side of the circle the crowd was making around them. The red head screamed and shuffle-crawled backwards in a futile attempt to get away. Just as she seen him in an arms length proximity, she slammed her eyes closed and reflexively kicked out her foot as high up as it would go. The only thing she hadn't particularly expected was for it to make contact.

The red-head slowly opened her violet eyes and gasped at the sight of the man who had try to attack her sprawled on the sidewalk in front of her, unconscious. "What…just happened…?"

What a way to start the day off.

All of a sudden 4 police officers pushed their way through the crowd of people who were still crowded around the scene. What's better than live entertainment?

"Alright, ALRIGHT, lets get to where we're going people. Move it along! Nothing to see here!" The police officers slowly got the crowd to disburse. Kairi blinked a few times in shock as one of the officers approached her. "Ma'am your going to have to come with us to the station to explain this whole situation if you don't mind."

"What situation is that exactly?" The crimson haired girl asked while she picked herself off the ground.

The officer looked behind her at the unconscious man, the other policemen who where picking up the scattered baggies of the white powder, and then back at the redhead again with a look of pure disbelief on his face.

--

--

Four hours of questioning, repeating stories, and being interrogated later Kairi walked along slowly on the now much less crowded sidewalks of Twilight City. When she had finally reached the rather large and corporate looking building she had set out for in the first place much earlier on in the day, she stopped and looked at the sky before going inside. It was lit up with different shades of orange and red, the bright sun shining a spectacular golden orange over the tall city buildings. "I actually thought I had a shot of not being late. Pfft yeah right." She sighed and opened the door walking inside.

"M-Miss Kairi!! You were supposed to be here for the big 2 o' clock meeting with--"

"Yeah yeah I know, I know." Kairi interrupted a meek looking secretary. "Where's my mom at?"

"Ah…Miss Gainsborough is up in her office…" The woman looked at the ground trying to think of how to word her next sentence but the young redhead had already started to walk away to where the elevators were. "Miss Kairi wait!" Kairi turned stopped and turned around to face the secretary again. "Miss Gainsborough was really counting on you to be there to back her up at the meeting today. I think it would be a good idea if you--"

"Give her a box of the emergency chocolate I have stashed in one of the corporate rooms! You're a genius!" And with that Kairi ran off to the elevators around the corners, a hopeful smile on her face.

The meek secretary sweat-dropped. "I was going to say approach the subject cautiously. Miss Gainsborough is very upset this time…"

After she had retrieved the box of chocolates, Kairi stood in front of her mother's closed office door. She shifted her weight from one foot to the other anxiously thinking over what she should say when she goes in. Finally she opened the door and walked in slowly.

The office was round except for the wall where the door was located and all the other sides of the room were large glass windows that allowed the hues of orange from the sunset to enter. There were lavish chairs and coffee tables set up artfully throughout the room, though there had never been enough people in the office to occupy them all. Aerith Gainsborough was indeed one who loved decor. Kairi looked onward to the large desk across the room directly in front of her where she saw her mother's seat facing away from her to look at the sunset.

Kairi immediately felt ten times worse because she could only imagine the look on Aerith's face right now. The redhead walked slowly over to where she was seated and put her hand on the side of the chair.

"…Mom..?"

Aerith sighed. "Where were you today?"

Kairi chuckled nervously, "Well you see there's a funny story behind that! I actually ran into a drug dealer and had to go to the police station and--"

"That's quite enough Kairi!" Aerith swiftly stood up and faced her daughter. Kairi gasped at the look of pure disappointment on her face. " I _needed _you today Kairi! You're my daughter and I needed you to be at this meeting! This is a _family _business! How do you think I looked in front of those potential investors today without my family!?" Kairi could see tears well up in her mother's usually gentle green eyes.

Feeling own eyes fill with tears, Kairi hugged the older woman suddenly. "Mom I'm so sorry. I-I didn't mean for that to h-happen!" Aerith hugged her back tightly.

"It's alright Kai…just please don't do that again. I was worried sick more than anything!" The brunette sniffled a little and let out a soft chuckle. "Lets go get a snow cone or something, yeah?"

Kairi pulled away and laughed " Yeah."

--

--

Together, mother and daughter sat on the park bench eating their snow cones in peace. They were perfectly content just sitting there enjoying each other's company and watching the sun set.

"I know it's hard for both of us…" Aerith looked down at the half eaten snow cone in her hand. Kairi looked at her mother.

"Mom?"

"I know you have a lot of responsibility for being a seventeen year old and I always feel so bad that you have to work as hard as I do when I'm supposed to be the adult that provides for you. It's just so hard for the two of us to run this enormous company!" Kairi couldn't help laughing at that. "What's so funny?"

"You just make it sound like we're not doing good, ya know?" She laughed and this time Aerith joined her. " We do own the world's largest music downloading company so I'd say were doing alright. Besides we don't even do that much; just hire a bunch of secretaries and office men to do everything for us. Besides making the big decisions and telling them what to do and everything that is."

"Yes well I just meant it's still stressful for the both of us is all." Aerith put her arm around Kairi's shoulders.

Kairi stood up with Aerith in suit and walked over to where they'd parked their porshe. "Yeah…but it's worth it."

**---**

**(AN) Haha and there you have the first chapter of this fine little fic lol. I can tell I'm going to have a lot of fun writing this. Just so we're all clear. This story will have lots of randomness in it. There will also be lots of good old SoraxKairi romance along with RoxasxNamine. I love that pairing too. Also RikuxXion will be another side pairing maybe with a couple others *wink wink*. If you have any requests just tell me, it couldnt hurt suggesting anything, could it?  
**

**But yeah I know this chappy was lame and short and crappy. Sorry. Seriously I know it was crappy. This chapter was just supposed to introduce Kairi and everything. The Next chapter will center around Sora. Oh joy. 3**

**Please Review!!!!!!! You seriously don't know what it means to me if you review. It's like what keeps me determined to update. T.T**


End file.
